


Chance encounters in Chaldea!

by Slightly_tired_knight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fun, Gacha, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Nonsense, Other, Random & Short, Slice of Life, dice roll, maybe I should use banners instead of dice..., oneshots, rolling the dice! its gacha rolls for writing! gaaaaachaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!, takes place at various moments in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_tired_knight/pseuds/Slightly_tired_knight
Summary: Days in  Chaldea are filled with meetings!Are there meetings without meaning? Probably but you won't know until you meet!A golden mystery killer encounters an oni from hell!A clown plays a prank!?A magical girl and a berserker!A swordsman late for a duel?There are many meetings to be had in this place.---Servants meeting one another for various reasons all encounters are essentially a roll of the dice so its a gacha roll in a way...Some of the combinations are a little...you know? Like that guy meeting her of all things? OR that guy and...why?Sometimes featuring master, mash and other characters for free. In practice each chapter will revolve around the pair of servants in some sort of scenario. the pair were rolled on the dice at some point. I might add more rolls for bigger combos but for now pairs are enough... I was surprised which was the first to to get rolled twice :0
Relationships: Beni-enma & Kintoki, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Everyone, Lu bu & Medea lily, Mephistopheles & Red Hare
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. The most important part of  every day...

**Author's Note:**

> A golden Berserker encounters a master chef Saber

“966...967...”

Early in the day, the halls of Chaldea are mostly deserted save for the odd early bird going about their morning routines. Some train throwing their spear against opponents they could have never faced in their lifetime. Some drag their Master around at all hours putting the girl through training that ranges from spartan to hellish; all to improve her chances of survival. Planning mischief into the night carrying it into the morning, were how some got their kicks. Others simply awakened out of habit while the opposite was also true sleeping long into the late afternoon.

“1236...1237...”

At the end of the day it was all built on habits built up after a lifetime, regardless of how it manifests. The Golden berserk, lovingly known as the Sanata Kintoki was no different than his peers. In his room the man balances himself on his thumb and fingers, his body upright parallel to the walls right arm tied behind his back, he allows gravity to pull himself down and forces himself back up. With each moment he takes a deep breath, and exhales when he lowers. How his glasses stay on his face as he goes is a mystery. This is the tail end of the early morning warm-up training and discipline instilled in him under his motherly commander Minamoto “Boss-lady” Raikou is something that he gladly carried on to the Throne of Heroes and now Chaldea.

“1990...2000! Yes! Nice work out!” The golden hero shoves himself off the ground and into the air, flips his body and lands soundly on his feet. Though with the body of a Servant it wasn’t like he could really improve his physical condition anymore. The blonde hero takes a quick drink from his water bottle. Well after this he would normally wash-up and have breakfast with Boss Lady Raikou and the others but as of late the motherly servant had taken to looming over the Oni’s “Phew!” The cool water settling in his stomach Kintoki heads to his bathroom, stripping of sweaty shirt as he walks. “Now for a shower and some breakfast, I wonder what those guys are cooking up today?” Back in the day at this point after the warm-up’s warm-up Raikou would treat the lot for them to a meal before the real training began.

“What the heck?” Stepping outside his door Kintoki is greeted by birds carrying sacks. The flying animals take up a lot of the air space, their delighted chirping filling the hallways of Chaldea. He had no idea what was going on, could this be a caster causing trouble? The only one he could think of was the pig-loving one with feathers. After the whole Salem thing she was kind of suspect. On the other hand there's the Queen of poisons she had bird familiars last he from the good knight with the cool Hippogriff. Too sporadic to bother finding the source so he decided to follow where they were all flying towards. “Prefect Raikou’s gonna throw a fit...she has rules all on her own and who knows how many they're breaking.” He shakes his head. “Wait isn't this leading to...The cafeteria? Did it start there?!” The cafeteria was one of the most important places to a lot of Servants only a fool would mess with this holy ground, not even the other berserkers would do that. “Can’t see either of those two oni messin’ with this place...well if she were summoned as her old self then maybe...” Thinking about it seems weird that she was summoned as an assassin in the first place. Oni’s killed but they by their very nature didn''t allow them to be assassins after all humans don’t assassinate for their meals they hunt. If she did get summoned as Berserker or Saber or something there be no peace here that's for sure. For the boss especially, though he could picture his Master sharing a drink with her for some reason. On that train of thought, it's probably why Boss lady Raikou wasn't summoned as a Saber. The warrior Raikou being here...just what would happen? The blonde pinches the bridge of his nose. “Whatever it's too early in the day, to think about stuff like that...We have a mystery on our hands.” Kintoki continues his investigation pushing open the doors to the cafeteria to find. A Bird and a golden smell. Normally all the cooking is done behind the scene in the kitchen but today it seemed a chef had taken to cooking live.

“Chrip!” Red short and neat red hair and a neat kimono with a fancy pattern. Resting atop her head is a large robin disguised as a hat, or using her hat as a perch. She herself is on a perch made of various tables looming over a giant...frying pan? The sack carrying birds deposit their bounty around her, Kintoki tilts his head getting a better view and is able to finally recognize what they’ve been lugging around. Its rice. All the sacks are rice.

“...Eh?” Ah it was one of the more recently summoned servants and formed his neck of the woods no less. “Ain’t you... Beni-enma-dono?”

“Chirp? Oh, chirp! Kintaoru-dono! Good morning!” She chirps with a warm smile. “My apologies, you must be here for breakfast. I’m Sorry that I had to claim this space for myself, the kitchen is open as normal, though I'm using their help to prepare, Archer-dono, Boudica-dono, and Cat-dono are taking orders as normal. Please do not mind me.”

“Ah well I can’t really ignore this, ya know?” This mystery thing can’t just end here right? “So what's all this for? A party or somethin’?”

“Heehee, not that I’m afraid. I’m simply making fried egg and rice! Chirp! For the children Servants!”

“Fired...rice?” The berserk gazes at the giant pan once again, it's daunting like it’d be used to feed giants. “Really?”

“Indeed! I heard one of them hadn’t had a rice based dish yet so she devised a plan to surprise them all! Chirp.”

“Seriously?” He couldn't imagine living a life without it after Boss lady Raikou made something with rice properly! “A kid who hasn't had it exists...”

“Chirp chirp. Bunyan-chan hasn't had the pleasure in life or perhaps the circumstances around her summoning where to blame, chirp.” The sparrow Servant continues. “Preparations were difficult at first but I asked the Master for assistance and she managed to get everything we needed! Chirp.”

“...All this to help out a Servant?” Yeah this was the type of thing their Master would do, especially with the end of Chaldea coming soon, trying to stuff in as many good memories as they could and getting her Servants to experience new things. Whether they're a kid or an adult she accepted them all and treated them like more than Servants more than people. Chaldea was her family. The pride that welled up in his chest exploded into a smile on his face. “Sheesh. That's golden.”

“Indeed.” The Bein-enma chirped with a small smile. “Oh. Sorry for taking your time, chirp, please enjoy your meal.”

“What? No way! I’m definitely helping out now!”

“Chirp?”

“You think I just go about my business after hearing all that?! Not a chance! No one that could call themselves a Heroic Spirit could possibly do that, not even that Shady Archer from Shinjuku!” He cracked his knuckles and started to roll up his sleeves even further up his arms.

“I see and applaud your determination but please wash your hands, chirp.”

“Ah! My bad.” 

“Pull that hair back as well just because it's short does not mean we can leave it to chance! Here wrap this around your head too.”

“O-okay, thanks, I hear-” He’s hit in the face with a white cloth.

“Remove your jewelry, your accessories, especially your rings, chirp. They will only get in the way of our preparations.”

“R-right!” This was feeling awfully familiar.

“Also put this on, chirp.” A couple of birds carrying an apron gently place the garment into his open hands. “It's a requirement now that you're in my kitchen. As Head Chef from here on out I won’t have any dissension Kintaoru-dono. Chirp!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Soon Kintoki returned, cleaned and dressed for the kitchen and found himself wielding a giant spatula! The process was grueling, first they had to combine the rice into portions that Bunyan could notice as they prepared the rice for everyone else's dishes. Beni-enma’s sharp gaze allowed no slacking, not that the Berserker intended to slack off on this ordeal, but even his sharpest movements were met with a verbal lashing. It was difficult and harsh training, but with the tiny Saber’s commands he made it through but then the final hurdle in their prep came before his eyes. It was difficult, yeah, but there was a feeling of pride that he couldn't help but feel in himself and see on Beni-enma’s face. After conquering the mountain, what awaited the two at the summit left the mystery killer shocked and the jailer of hell resolved her sword(cooking utensils ) in hand and she got ready to tackle their final enemy.

“What the hell is this!?” The final ingredient is an egg. A black egg that was bigger than a bus, how the tiny servant managed to get it in here baffled him. As for how he didn't notice until now...maybe it was presence concealment?!

“An egg from the black dragon in the Orleans singularity, chirp; this is the only one we have! We will crack it open perfectly, chirp! There will be no do overs in this kitchen! A perfect, golden, intact yoke. Chirp! No shells mixed in! Can you be this hero of children, chirp? Can you crack this egg!? Chirp!?”

“HAHA! Your orders are absolute in your kitchen right, Head Chef? So is that how you should be saying that?!”

“Apologies. Then allow me to correct myself as the Head Chef...Chirp!” Her sparrows took flight, with blinding speed the Saber Servant and her flock move, a wave of clean feathers and a gleaming pan managed to knock the egg into the air. Her sparrows guiding the giant egg over their pan. “Go!! Kintaro-dono! And make it Golden! We cannot falter here! Children must have breakfast! CHIRP!”

“Leave it to me!!!! BLOW’ EM AWAY COOK’IN! GOLDEN! SPAAAAAARK!!!!” Proudly, with a roar louder than thunder he had deployed his Noble phantasm to crack it clean open. The yolk was black but with Beni-enma’s cooking it would be fine. Surely. When the dust settled and the clean up was done there were left with bowls filled with rice and veggies all topped with eggs. One dish was massive with portions that would be too ridiculous to measure topped with a gleaming black egg. The other cooking servants came into the battle field setting up drinks and utensils.

“Finished, chirp. Nice work Kintaro-dono!”

“Geez...that was a workout!” Kintoki chuckles wiping his face with his cloth. “But with this they should be able to enjoy a nice breakfast. Master and Mash too.” 

“Oh dear, that's impressive Kintaro-dono! You had enough time to notice me making extra dishes...” The girl chirped with a grin looking off to the side and where extra dishes are laid out. “Though I shouldn't be surprised. I noticed you did as well did you not?”

“Hehehe. Well it would have been embrassin’ to ask for your help when you were chopping down that field of vegetables.”

“Who do you intend to share that with I wonder. Chirp.”

“Sheesh you seem to already know, eh? Head Chef.”

“I’m sure they’d be happy to have a simple meal with you again, chirp...Though if you want to find both of them it may be difficult, chirp. I saw them hunting Shuten-Douji-san and Ibaraki-Douji-chan. Chirp.”

“Heh,” the blonde chuckled, “I doubt it, especially if both of them are working together. With two Lady Raikou’s they must be done with that pre-warm up and worked up an appetite.”

“...Maybe I should check on them before the children arrive, chirp. Ibaraki-douji-chan is also a child.”


	2. Carrot and a bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clown makes a rodeo! Please someone stop him...

Tick. Tock.

In the dead of night, the clacking of heels, the cackling of a demon, the ticking of a clock, and a sense of ‘not again’ could be felt through the halls of Chaldea. The late nighters and staff of Chaldea immediately turned back the way they came thinking to themselves “whatever this is I’m not getting dragged into it” or perhaps “I have to see where this is going.” Regardless it stalks the halls with no opposition. Its destination in sight, the demon laughs to himself. 

“Oh my perhaps I have gone too far? Nah! Hehehehehe!” Caster Servant. Mephistopheles. Has arrived outside the stables of Chaldea where the rider(and many non-rider) Servants housed their mounts and other animal companions. Dropping his sack of goodies he steps into the room. It was like a fairy tale; the a weird fusion of various environments so each creature could find comfort in the same place and the animals lived up to tis bizarre nature. Great beasts who required some Riding skill(or compatibility) to be able to properly handle else you’d be rode into the ground. Oxen that could tear through your house and a blue one that could step on it. Horses that could run for years were worn out. Chariots. A dragon or two. Fergus. Dolphins. Undead zombies, an elephant. The creatures that stayed in this open area, more like an open zoo than a stable, were from all walks of life and time periods. Ah, what fun he could have with creatures left to their own devices like this it was like Chaldea was asking for him to do something. Truly, what a kind Master he has, it would be a shame to fall short of her expectations! Yes as a proper Servant and hero(Yes indeed.) he would do his best here and now. First step of the plan was to blow up the entrance so the explosives expert go to work setting up his bombs around the doorway. There is a mechanism to pull them out and send them to where they need to be in case their masters can not, but rest assured blowing up the entrance was necessary. Critical even. He even set the timer on the bombs ahead of time, thirty minutes would be plenty. Stepping back he looked at the wall of ticks and tocks with a broad smile on his face. It was covered so well you couldn't even see the entrance anymore.

“Hahahahaha-umph!” The schemer covered his mouth glancing at the sleeping creatures, non seemed to awaken from his outburst. He then continued in a hushed tone, “hmhmhmhmhm. Now how to go about this?” Tapping his chin with an overly large scissor the Caster looks around. His plan would work if he was discovered after all most of these beasts were heroic in nature if they sensed him it's all over before it begins! When it all blows they're going to be confused and he needs to take hold of that confusion. Skipping between, and on, the beasts he wondered which one would he gallantly ride out into Chaldea. Just where would he find a beast that could unite all these creatures and raise enough havoc in Chaldea to make their master scramble? Where oh where could his perfect mount be!?

"Where can I find a good horse!?" He cries to the trees.

“Just what is this!? Do you plan to make off with I, Red horse?! I, Lu bu will not stand for this!” Oh it looks like he’s stumbled upon something completely unexpected! Just where had his legs carried him completely without his knowledge?!

“...Hahaheehee,” the clown could only stare at the creature before him. Just what was he looking at here? Lu bu, that Red Hare thing aside, he called himself Lu bu right? The berserker. Lu bu, his rival with a similar past time?! So he could do something like this...no doubt about it this is Lu bu. “I could ask the same of you. What is this? Do you live like this Lu bu my rival?” Maybe he's ahead of the game. “Wait can Lu bu transform?” He shrugged, “whatever! Red Bu! I will ride you.”

“...Rival?” the man-like Horse(?) reared back kicking his front legs as he roared! “To claim to be Lu bu’s rival?! Just who are you!? Answer me, Ticking-man!”

“Hahahaha! That's just who I am! Trusted Servant of our Master, their go to Caster and most loyal of all Servants! The joyous Mephy total opposite of that traitorous Lu bu! Like Blue and Red. Ah wait I guess I’m more purple than blue!? Hehehe.”

“Blue and red...purple I see now. You wish to steal me away, then our combined blue and red. Our Purple! Would overwhelm even Lu bu!? Is that what you believe, clown?! Crafty! Such planning...”

“HeheheheHAHAHA!...Sure. Red bu.” The demented Caster wipes away the fake tears of laughter. Just what was this horse saying to him? Whatever not like it mattered! Mephistopheles was itching with anticipation. he could feel it crawling under his skin worming its way down and out his back ; crawling down his feathered cap and down to the ground. Yes his anticipation was primed and ready for action. "Thats EXACTLY. What I'm here to do."

“Come at me then! Try your might at riding the Mighty Red....HARE!” A godly aura surrounds the odd creature, the ground trembles as it stampedes towards the mischievous clown ready to spear him through and make him full of holes. The trickster blinks to find the horse breathing down his neck cutting down the distance in this odd forest-like zoo in an instant. Spear poised to make a pin-cushion out of Mephistopheles’s head! “Haha! I warn you, you may taste more than the dirt!” Narrowly catching the spear between the teeth of his scissor. Letting go the spear, he jumps and flies over the mighty steed. With extra pep in his step Mephistopheles absconds. More natural disaster than horse; like a living storm the centaur followed behind him. Mephistopheles climbs up trees, flies over lakes, and hops over deserts but it did nothing to stop the Rider as he barreled through or over anything in his way. 

“Do you think you can escape me!?” The horse-like man shouts after the Caster who only laughs in return.

“Maybe? Hehehehe, I don’t really know what goes through my head you see!” The thunder like beatings of his hooves on the ground were so loud Mephistopheles could not here himself tick nor tock. 

How were the other animals still asleep? Don’t worry about that right now, clearly the godly beast before Mephy is far more important. But like always the Caster had a plan to deal with this his coconspirator gave him the tool to handle this beast. It was all waiting at the entrance and about to blow.

“I see your game Caster. You mean to reign me in by running? To tire me out? Me?” Red Hare scoffed barely containing his laughter, “I’m not so easily broken in! There's no way I would have such a weak horse!”

“Hahahahaha!? Harebu Redlu. Maybe you're confused? I'm running? Say it isn't so! Its called a strategic retreat, right?” 

“Hmph. You’ve corned yourself! All there is behind you are the walls and you are far too slow to dash past me! It ends here Caster of scissors!” Hooves stomp against the ground cracking the earth with ease. The butt of his spear follows suit and a shimmer golden light surrounds him and his weapon. “I’ve given you no quarter for tricks! You may be clever but as a strategist on the front lines you fall too short to pull it off! And you fall even shorter as a rival of Lu bu!” His weapon glows bright yellow instantly becoming a bow. Knocking an arrow the century lines up the shot, the Caster’s head a clear target. “No coward could rival Lu bu, nor ride Red Hare! No fool could lead him around either! Not without falling like you!”

“Well I’m not our Master, bravely giving it my all...that's way too scary!! But tonight I’ll be a brave and loyal Servant! For my beloved Master one last festival before she gets the pink slip! I’ve already set up my territory! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Did you not notice? Did you not hear over your roars and hooves? Could you not see past your target? I guess not~ My tick tock bombs are sneaky after all!” He couldn't help but smile! It was all coming together! That gentlemen who reeked of goodness and nothing mathematical, seeking his aid was well worth it. “I’m no Caster of scissors~”

“Among men, Lu Bu! Among horses, Red Hare! And now we are one! (imitation) GODFORC-!!!!”

“Boom!”

The walls, the trees, the ground, the path of destruction Red Hare left it all explodes, leading up to the centaur himself. The carrots left outside are fine roasted and flood the now massive entrance way. The vegetables rain around them like gold coins, only weird triangles. The horse lets loose his shot, the chaos throws off his aim and it sails high into the air breaking through the high ceiling like only a monster could. The sheer force of his attack overshadows the might of the other explosions and no doubt rattle all of Chaldea. The other creatures roar to life. Cranky about being awoken or perhaps sensing his good intentions, all looking for a target to direct their aggression. 

“NEIYYYGH!??”

Wasting no time Mephistopheles hopped down the back of Red hare with a shout of glee digging his heels into the loyal (?) steed. Surrounded by carrots and beasts no doubt his instincts have taken over he thrashed about madly like a wild horse! Attaching his bombs to the cooked carrots they carry the treats away leading the dazed Red Hare into Chaldea proper, like a horse. The other monsters of Chaldea in hot pursuit! Just like you could expect from Lu bu even in a maddened state people just wanna follow him! “The ultimate combination! Purple Rider, the dual class of Rider and Caster has been born! I’ve been summoned! Ride my steed! Hu Ru! To the ends of the earth! We bring only good vibes and fun! Let's make one final blast for our lovely Master to clean up! TICK! TOCK! GODFORCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”


	3. Berserker and Magical girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust? Well i guess trusting someone to not double cross you counts?

“...Oh boy may haps I did over do it? HeheheAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaha....” into the distance a wild Caster is launched into the snow covered horizon never to be seen until the heat has cooled down in Chaldea.

“The entity claiming to be Purple Rider and Saber Fergus have been dealt with, Senpai.” Mash sighs from Fujimaru’s earpiece. “We’ll have to send a team to retrieve him. Are you okay senpai?”

“Just fine Mash, thanks for your support today!” 

“...Thank you. Though I wish I could be more help...”

“Nonsense, without you I never would have been able to keep track of all those beasts and that guy on top of it all. But... Purple Rider?...I hope that doesn't actually become a thing I can summon properly, two of him would be a bit too much.” The lone Master of Chadlea sighed, rubbing her temples. “Ah wait I probably shouldn't be summoning new servants in the first place. Thanks for the help Lu bu. I have to make sure everyone’s animals are here. You don’t have to help with that, you’ve done enough. You either Mash take a break.”

“Ah It's no trouble senpai!” 

“...” The Great Betrayer. Lu Bu Fengxian stands over the battlefield. Beasts form all ages and parts of the world lay before him and his master. Spear in hand the great warrior exhales and steam pours from his fiery and thunderous frame.

“▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Lu Bu had won and put an end to this wild circus but at what cost? His loyal steed, without a doubt that wild stallion was the one true Red Hare, was down for the count. Also ticking every other second. 

“Lu bu? Oh, you're worried about Red Hare!” His Master's kneels next to the downed Servant placing an ear to his side. “Oh.ooooh. That's not good. Mephistopheles Noble phantasm... We have to get him to the infirmary! Le- woah!“ Without letting her utter another word the Berserker hefts his master over one shoulder and his steed on the other. Traveling on the shoulder of a Berserk is a privileged experience only possible with mutual trust. Those being carried trusted their Berserker to not let their rider become a stain on the walls and floor and the Berserker’s favor allowed themselves to become a mount. Those who can exercise this would describe it like riding a natural disaster. Everything and anything their path that was too slow to move out of the way was laid to rest. 

Today Chaldea obtained a new shortcut to the infamy.

“I shall dissect him immediately!” Without missing a beat the iron nurse pulled out a scalpel.

“N-neighy...” Red Hare shivers in his sleep.

“▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▄▄▅▅!!!"

“Let's hold up on that. Nightingale. There has to be something else we can do about Red Hare!”

“I recommend it. My knowledge on horses is limited, and human-like horses even more so. Nor am I experienced with Magecraft. If parasitic bombs have taken host within him the only option is to carve them out one at a time before they have a chance to explode.” Nightingale approaches with her scalpel only to be blocked by Lu bu. 

To try and attack Red Hare she was truly foolish or that confident in her ability. 

“I see. You suffer from an ailment and wish to go first? I shall operate on that head of yours.” Leaning down in she grabs the leg of a bed and hefts it over her schedule and a smooth motion goes to attack Lu bu. His spear was ready.

“Woah woah woah!” Foolishly their Master slides between them! “ How about!” She franticly looks between the two neither one of them backing down because of course they wouldn't. She’s a true fool but even she must be aware they could just kill her. It would be a perfect opportunity as well. The cause that united all the warriors under one Master had been dealt with, the facility that houses these legends would soon come to an end. If Lu Bu were to strike now all those who'd hear of it would say: "Well it's Lu Bu after all, it could not be helped.” Despite this she shows no worries as always. Lu Bu glares at his fellow Berserker but the tip of his spear finds the floor. “We go look for someone that can handle this with magic?” Nightingale breaks eye contact with Lu Bu to gaze down at her Master and frowns deeply. Holding up the bed with one hand she grasps Fujimaru’s face turning her to look at all angles.

“You're hurt.” 

“E-eh? Well first I have to- ” Fujimaru mumbles through mushed cheeks.

“Now.”

“Ah Lu Bu go see a Caster probably Maybe Da vinci-”

The General grunts as he leaves, with Red hare over his shoulder. His plucky Master left to the nurses brutal mercies. A good enough betrayal for now. Now a Caster? Hm. Which one would do the trick, rather which would allow Lu Bu to approach them? That Da vinci? No, no one has seen her in quite a while locked away in her lab plotting with that Detective who sees too much. How secretive do they believe themselves to be? Not that he cared for plotting but there was no doubt it was for their Master’s benefit. A wolfish grin spreads across his face. Betraying Chaldea’s masters for their Master how could he not approve? 

“...”

“Neigh....” Indeed the Red Hare spoke true, seeing how this Master turns out until the very end seemed amusing in it’s own way. Now. The Caster...He would need a good one. None of the poets or story tellers would do. He would need a powerful mystic! He would seek out the Berserkers of Greece. If Heracles is anything to go by they have an affinity for mystics.

An exchange of roars that shake the ground and the very heavens later Lu Bu’s heavy fists knock and rattles a door. The door slides open a crack to reveal a blue eye staring up at him.

“...” 

“...”

The two stared at one another, the giant of a man and the tiny magical girl. And The giant’s man-like horse who if you listened closely you could hear him ticking. Red Hare’s whining breaks their impromptu staring contest. Medea, Lily to be exact, glances down at the horse. 

“Do you need my assistance?” A bead of sweat ran down her face. It was pretty rare for her to interact with Berserks outside her cycle. Atalanta barely counts as one, the queen of Amazon’s specific triggers are easy to avoid for the most part, and Heracles is Heracles. But this one she recognizes as the Chinese hero Lu Bu. “Please come in!” Happy to help the tiny witch steps aside to let the Lu Bu pair in.

“!” Lu Bu grunts. The massive man hunches down to step into her room dropping Red Hare onto the floor with no ceremony. 

“Neigh!” The horse groans. It was a pathetic sight to see Red Hare reduces to such a state. 

“Now can you tell me...what's...” Medea Lily trails off now remembering that she's speaking to a proper Berserker and unlike Heracles conversation wasn't going to be possible for her. Regardless he’s come to her for help and so she would help! With a flick of her wrist her staff appears in hand with a dazzling light. “Right then I’ll give it my all form the very start! May it become a world where no one gets hurt or hurts others!” The room darks, stars and aura flashes around the Caster, Lu Bu simply crosses his arms not mind the waves of magic blowing by him. “Pain breaker!” She waves her staff over the fallen horse, large stars falling from it’s tip and into the Rider.

“...Tick neiygh.” Lu Bu shakes his head though Red hare’s coat looks more fierce than he remembers, even so the ticking now spills out into his very speech. 

“He’s still ill?! No way that’s impossible!?” It looks like she’s going to need a more traditional approach? In the first place what kind of affliction could be ignored by her magic? “How did this happen, rather do you happen to know what exactly is wrong with your friend?” In response Lu Bu beats a fist against his chest. Medea Lily stares blankly at the attempted communication. Just what was he trying to convey with that action? Perhaps the problem lied in the horse's chest? She glances at the dentist and frowns as a question comes to mind : where his heart was supposed to be? In the horse part? The human? “Can you help me examine him?” Lu Bu flips Red Hare onto its back with a push of his foot. “Right where is...”

“▅▄▄▅▅!” Lu Bu crouches down digging a finger into Red Hare human chest and dragging along is body as drawing a pattern onto the steed’s skin. Drops down, laying her head down onto Red Hares chest. Tick.tock.tick.tock. She could hear it. It’s a slow rhythm as if mimicking a heart beat; she moves form his chest following the path Lu Bu drew out. The ticking of clock chimes just beneath his skin. Something chittering and clicking as it moves over his bones under a blanket of muscle and sinew. “Who would do something like this?” The question never left her lips it was obvious she could picture his overbearing twisted grin In her mind's eye right now. The devilish and human-like homunculus. “Right did he personally make these bombs himself or are these bombs not truly magecraft. Where is he? It would be easier to get him to remove them. Seeing as you care for me I doubt you want to cut open your fiend right?” 

Lu Bu stares at the ceiling, a low rumble building in the back of his throat. Ah perhaps it was a mistake to land that last devastating blow and when the caster far into the horizon? No it was worth it. 

“I’m guessing that tracking him down is not going to be an option?” She sighs at the Berserkers nod. “Well then! I have an idea we’ll have to cut him-“

“▅▄▄▅!!!▅▅▄▄▅▅!!!!” Just like that nurse. Lu Bu grumble spills past his lips, erupting into a roar! The blazing energy that surges around him spikes like lightning. Truly everyone seemed to be out for his horse. He’d sooner run wild swearing fealty and mean it before he would allow that to happen! Lily waves her hands, arms raised in surrender. 

“ Oh no no no.” She protests gently combing her fingers through Red Hares mane. “Your friend will be fine! I promise! If we use my healing arts and magecraft to open him then at the very least he will feel no pain and the injuries will heal instantly! If we do it properly. I promise if we do it right My Painbreaker will heal him. Your friend will not suffer a moment longer. I promised and I never break my promises.” In response to Lu Bus heated glare she matches his gaze placing a hand on her chest. “Feel free to destroy my Spirit Origin if things do not go as you like.” Deception, manipulations, falsehoods all are useless when faced with Berserkers. Perhaps its the madness enchantment or their very core nature but things like that get burned up and only enrage them further.

So all that's left is...

“...” Lu Bu glares down at the smiling girl, their heights not even worth comparing as he looms over her. She swears to Lu Bu? Never breaks a promise? He spear stabs down the shockwave from the impact rattles the room and the halls of Chaldea. What a fool. His spear carves up the ground and finds her throat, despite this she earnestly stares up at him. That type of naively must have gifted her much suffering in her life. Like their Master tricked and manipulated at every turn. This Caster is a total fool but he had to respect one thing: asking for the trust of Lu Bu Fiengxian is truly daring. At the very least it’s better than that Berserkers plan to simply rip and repair him as if he were a toy. Lu Bu relents, his weapon resting at his side, the tension in the room dying down with his energy. 

“You're the type that cares for your comrades right?” She grins. "As I promised he will be in good hands with us!"

"..."

"Well I'll follow your lead!" Maybe the girl had some sense in her head for their was no more dangerous position than being above Lu Bu.

“...” Lu Bu hefts his horse over his shoulders and gestures for the magical girl to follow him.

“Wow that was quick. I don’t remember a shortcut to the infantry being announced? It seems very far along to be be so recently made.” She comments as Lu Bu guides her through the freshly made tunnel that stretches through Chaldea. The Betrayer merely grunts, Medea nods along as if he’s giving her an actual comment. In the infirmary the trio were greeted to Mash fussing over their mummified Master. In the corner Fergus is chained to a shower, an icy cold shower! If the ice cubes falling out of the faucet are anything to go by. Medea Lily was a lily so she couldn't even begin to comment on that so she ignored it. It would betray her character...

“You’ve returned. Good. Follow me to the operating room or be examined yourself.” Nightingale called out.

"Neigh...purple..."

“Yes! Let’s go Mr.Lu Bu!“ The girl smiles at the Betrayer.

“Hmph.” What a fool but he could trust fools like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: So Lu bu got rolled immediately afterwards....AND with Medea lily. His love for his horse is endless.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest a combo if yeah want but not a single promise is being made tho. No dragon fire for me.......  
> 1 shard gained.


End file.
